fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimmsdale
Dimmsdale is the fictional city that provides the central setting for the Nickelodeon animated series The Fairly OddParents. It is located in California, though its exact geological location in the state differs in certain episodes. Information Dimmsdale is the hometown of Timmy Turner. It is often mentioned as an average metropolitan complex in the suburbs where Timmy lives. In The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators, it is revealed that Dimmsdale has the population of 625,348; Quite a large population for such a small looking city, although many episodes depict Dimmsdale being much larger and urbanized city with many skyscrapers. A common misconception is that Dimmsdale is named after Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. However, in one episode, it is revealed that the city was named after Dale Dimm, a village idiot in the towns early history. Dimmsdale is anachronistically portrayed as a New England style puritan colony town in the episode Dale Dimm is featured in, "Which Witch Is Which?". A lot of the residents are somewhat dimwitted, as many of them jump to conclusions very quickly, and also don't read all the fine print of documents (as revealed when The mayor says that he is their mayor-for-life, and no one knew that when they voted). In Vicky Loses Her Icky, the Mayor of Dimmsdale opened the "Welcome to Dimmsdale - Nicest Town on Earth!" sign, that reappears in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!. This is the only city featured in the show. The farthest that Timmy and his parents have gone away from home is the outskirts of Dimmsdale (except in one episode in which the Turners take a beat up R.V. to Niagara Falls and the "Pencil Pushing Museum" (Timmy's dad's job), both of which are supposed to be in Canada). Dimmsdale is the place where weird things happen because of Timmy's out of hand wishes! Some places, like the Dimmsdale Dimmadome (local theater) are in Downtown. Dimmsdale is in California as revealed in "Christmas Every Day" and "Fairy Idol". History Dimmsdale was founded in 1664 by pioneers that were going to name their town Bitterburg, after Alden Bitterroot. But when his secret was revealed, that he was indeed a witch, Dale Dimm stopped him and saved the town. In his honor, they renamed the town Daledimm, but a time-traveling Timmy Turner recommended that it be called Dimmsdale. Location The city is located in California, although its exact location in the state differs from each episode. Some maps show it in the northern part of the state and in-land approximatly near Redding, but Dimmsdale is located on the coast and has snow storms in the winter. This is known as a "premapping paradox". Points of interest *The Dimmadome, a multiuse sporting facility, home to the Dimmsdale Ballhogs (similar to the Hampton Coliseum) *Dimmsdale High School *Dimmsdale Skate Park *Dimmsdale Jail *Burp Mart(Burb Mart) *Dimmsdale Auto Show Building *Dimmsdale 500 Raceway *Bankee Stadium, a parody of Yankee Stadium *The Cake 'N' Bacon, known for its cake and bacon *Dimmsdale Fried Chicken, a parody of KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken) *An unnamed Chinese restaurant that's 3 steps away from Timmy's house *Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House, a parody of Chuck E. Cheese's *The Gilded Lilly, a parody of Olive Garden *Shirley's Original Evil Pizzeria *Broken Glass and Pointy Object Factory *Sleeping King's Mattress Emporium *Soft Pillow and Mattresses Factory *Knife Factory *Make-Up Factory *Dimmsdale Tower *Mom's Office Building *Dad's Office Building *Dimmsdale Elementary School *Snerd Elementary School *Dimmsdale Middle School *F.U.N. Military Academy *Dimmsdale City Hall *A museum featuring the city's mascot *Dimmsdale Museum of Science and Natural History *Dimmsdale Police Department *Dimmsdale Fire Dept *St. Dimmsdale Hospital *Dimmsdale Zoo *Dimmsdale Aquarium *Turner's Miniature Golf *Dimmsdale Expo/Convention Center *Action News 7 Studios *KTIM Radio Station *KVKY Radio Station *The Skatepark *Adrenalland (amusement park) *Escalator Land (an amusement park where the only ride is an escalator) *Dimmsdale Drive-in theater *Dimmsdale Supermarket *Wall 2 Wall Mart (parody of Walmart) *Explosives N'Things (parody of the defunct Linens-N-Things) *Girly Stuff *Video Games *Dimmsdale Mall *Timmy's middle-class home *A.J.'s mansion *Chester's trailer *Trixie's mansion *Remy's mansion *Vicky and Tootie's house *Rich and/or Famous People's Apartment *Dimmsdale Dam *The Well *Dimmsdale Hollywood-style sign Trivia * The city's name, Dimmsdale, may be a reference to the Reverend Master Dimmesdale from Nathaniel Hawthorne's The Scarlet Letter. * There is a possible contradiction between Christmas Every Day and Fairy Idol concerning the location of Dimmsdale. In Christmas Every Day, Dimmsdale is shown to be in Northern California and in Fairy Idol, it is shown to be in Southern California. However, considering we see four regular season including some very rough winters, Dimmsdale is likely in Northern California. Gallery OddMovieSet11.jpg|A live-action Dimmsdale poster OddMovieSet1.jpg|The live-action sign of Dimmsdale Dimmsdale2.png|The location of Dimmsdale in "Christmas Everyday!" Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale Category:Cities